You're Far From Okay
by HisEmpress
Summary: This is a [Makoto x Reader], Makoto does not belong to me, and the reader belongs to Makoto. The story/plot belongs to me. This is a one-shot.


_**A/N: This was going to be a hardcore intense lemon but eh, lazy. Sorry about the frequent POV changing, teehee.**_

* * *

_I remember that day clearly._

_The fragrance replenished the air into my window. It smelled like French toast. Ahhh, yes. The French toast Mrs. Tachibana made. I could smell it all the way from next door in my house, on the second floor. I quickly ran outside my room and outside the door, knocking on their door._

_"Makoto, open the door!" you shouted, banging on the door loudly._

_"I got it, I got it!" you heard from the other side of the door. The young dark olive haired boy looked at you shocked._

_"What are you doing here, _?" he replied, having a French toast in his mouth._

_"I-I want French toast..." you said, as your stomach growled in scarce of food. Makoto giggled, dragging you to his kitchen begging his mother to make more._

* * *

It's been 9 months. 9 months you guys have been dating, and Makoto has never done anything to you. All he did was hug you, and kiss you on the cheek. That was certainly not enough to _satisfy_ you. Sure you felt special at the same time. You were the girlfriend of the captain of Iwatobi swim club. What could be any better?

Before you dated your childhood friend, girls were swooning over him. Girls._ Girls everywhere._ Girls who would watch your childhood friend swim during practice, after practice. You were having a really hard time watching this, but not until you confessed to him, thanks to Gou.

He said yes, your ovaries were literally exploding. The dense childhood friend you knew said_ yes._ After holding your feelings back so long, it felt so marvelous to let those feelings soar away.

_But..._ he was certainly the old Makoto. He still smiles often, to boys, girls, his girlfriend, to anyone. You felt special because he wouldn't embrace others the way he embraced you. You felt special because when he kissed your cheek, you had this coruscate tingly feeling that makes you want to squirm on your bed and scream in bliss. Though, you were not _satisfied._

This is the story, of your **selfish **act.

* * *

_**~Makoto's POV~**_

_We were doing the usual thing, practicing. But something's wrong with _-chan. Yes, something was definitely wrong. _

"Nagisa-kun~! Good Job!" praised _-chan, glomping Nagisa right after he got out of the pool.

"Haha, thanks! I could've done better though." replied Nagisa, giving _-chan a big hug back.

"No, it was great~" cooed _-chan, giving Nagisa a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"_-senpai don't do this in front Makoto! He's going to... y'know..." murmured Nagisa.

_God damnit. I could hear every word they're saying. Stop acting like I don't know, I'm right behind you guys!_

"Yeah _-chan, Rei's going to be mad too when he comes back from his trip, and see that you're flirting with Nagisa-kun** this time**." said Gou glancing at me, then shaking her head in disappointment.

_Why is she giving me that look? What did I do?_

"No it's okay, Rei-kun won't mind at all~" _-chan grinned, poking Nagisa's cheek.

"Makoto, Makoto-kun...!" whispered Gou, with her eyes hesitantly looking back and forth at _-chan and Nagisa and me.

"Is there something wrong?" I cocked my head slightly.

"You should stand up for yourself! It's all because of you _-chan is like this!"

"_My..._ _Fault?_" I looked at the ground, shocked.

"Yes! You need to be the man in this relationship!" said Gou, in a irritated tone.

"I don't get it...?"

"You don't understand. She's been lonely." said Gou walking away, giving me a look that says _"You bastard! You don't understand girls at all! Rot in hell!"._

"_My... Fault? And she's lonely_?" I repeated, looking up to see _-chan and Nagisa laughing with each other.

* * *

_**~Your POV~**_

"Hahaha..." I laughed, trying to catch my breath from laughing too much with Nagisa-kun.

"_-chan! I need to tell you something!" shouted Gou holding a stack of papers.

"Hm, yeah?"

"These are your homework that you have to complete the time that you were absent for a week." Gou grinned devilishly, plopping the stack of papers to your hands.

"Agh... Damn..." You sighed. Suddenly, Seijuro Mikoshiba runs over to Gou.

"Gou-kun~!" Seijuro shouts, trying to give Gou a hug, but fails.

"What are you doing here Mikoshiba-senpai? And it's Kou-chan!" Gou pouted.

"Haha! Anyways, Rin told me to tell you that he's moving from the dormitory back to your house."

"W-Wow! That's amazing. My mom misses him a lot!" said Gou happily, already imagining the move.

"And..." he murmured, glancing at me.

"H-Hey... Seijuro-senpai." I stuttered.

"Hey _-chan, what about I take you home?" he smiled. I took a glimpse at Makoto, he wasn't look at me, but talking to Haruka about something. "_I guess he doesn't care._" I thought.

"Sure!" I flashed a smiled back.

"H-Hey _-chan... You don't nee-"

"No it's okay Kou-chan, _I actually needed to tell something to Seijuro-senpai anyway._" I lied, giving a insincere smile to her. _"Let's go Seijuro-senpai!" _I grabbed his arm in sync with mine, leaving the pool.

_Little did you know that Makoto was eavesdropping your conversation._

* * *

_**~Makoto's POV~**_

I was walking back home with Haruka, I guess I could use this chance to ask him.

"Hey Haruka?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"W-What would you do if your girlfriend was flirting with other guys?" I asked, afraid of his answer.

"Obviously I'd be really possessive, and give her a punishment."

"Right..."

"If I were you Makoto, I'd definitely give _-chan a real good punishment, making her awake every night." He replied unperturbedly, looking at me.

"_W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" _I shouted, blushing furiously thinking of the idea.

"Makoto, it's the **only** way, or she'll get stolen by someone else..."

* * *

_**~Your POV~**_

"Say, _-chan?"

"Yes, Seijuro-senpai?"

"Is there something wrong?" Seijuro-senpai blurted.

"Well... yeah. Though I'm sure he isn't aware of our situation." I sighed, with an excessive amount of stress.

"He... meaning Tachibana?" He asked. I nodded, looking at the ground watching my shadow follow me. "So... what's the problem?"

"He's not... really doing anything to me, besides kissing on the cheek, and hugging... I want, something more. Something more passionate and sensual, but not full on lust." I trailed off, thinking about other thoughts I want him to do to me, then Seijuro-senpai looked at me unpleasantly. "Sorry... I said too much..." I apologized.

"No, it's okay. I think things like that too, wanting to do things like that to Gou-chan~" he blushed, looking like a heroine from a shōjo manga. _I have to admit, he looks quite cute like that._

"Okay... so..."

"I have a plan, but it seems that Nanase would have to be involved... partially." Seijuro-senpai grinned, and whispered something in my ears.

"The plan sounds like music to my ears."

* * *

_**~Timeskip: Next day~**_

_**~Seijuro's POV~ **_

_-chan's sexy swimsuit... _check!_

"You're ready to go!" I gave _-chan a thumbs up.

"I don't really think... that this is going to work." _-chan sighed, looking at Nanase in distance.

"It will, Nanase doesn't mind about the plan at all. All you need to do is pretend to drown, get Nanase to save you, and I'll try to get Tachibana's attention to go to the pool, and call Nanase."

"I sure hope this works..." _-chan shivered, probably because the swimsuit is too revealing.

* * *

_**~Timeskip: 1 hour later~**_

I quickly ran to the gate of the school yard, pretending I'm looking for _-chan. _He should be appearing in 3... 2... 1..._

"Oh, hey Mikoshiba-senpai!" shouted Tachibana.

"Ah, Tachibana, just the man I wanted to see!" I smiled, putting my arm around his shoulders.

"You wanted to tell me something?" asked Tachibana, looking puzzled.

"Yeah you see, can you tell _-chan that I won't be able to take her home tomorrow, since I'm going to go on a date with Gou-chan tomorrow."

"Oh... um... sure. Where's _-chan now?" He asked.

"I'm guessing she's at the pool right now, but I'm too busy to tell her now, catch ya later!" I gave a quick grin to Tachibana and ran to the nearest convenience store and call Nanase.

…

_"…? Hello? Mikoshiba-senpai?"_

"Tachibana is entering the school building now, get ready for action."

_"… Got'cha." _Nanase replied, hanging up.

_Beep beep beep bloop._

_"Good luck you guys..."_

* * *

_**~Your POV~**_

I was swimming backstroke, then purposely hit my head on the pool wall as I heard Makoto's footsteps getting nearer. I blew all the air out in my body as I sank to the bottom of the pool at a slow pace.

_How long... have I felt this way? Sinking in the pool feels nearly as terrible as unable to gain Makoto's love._

Sinking slowly into the pool, feeling the water was great. Why has Haruka **not save me yet**? Maybe he's waiting for Makoto to get closer.

* * *

_**~Haruka's POV~**_

… That girl really did it. She's doing like she's committing suicide. Stupid. I heard Makoto's foot steps getting closer._ Great... all according to the plan._

_**"_!"**_ I shouted, jumping inside the pool to save her.

* * *

_**~Makoto's POV~**_

I quickly ran near the pool door as I heard someone screaming _-chan's name. I stopped turning the door knob as I saw from the door's window, Haruka carrying _-chan's body from the water. _Why am I only just watching? Why am I not doing anything? My entire body's frozen... Why am I not moving? Am I afraid of what's going to happen? Why am I not the one whose saving her?_

Haruka put his lips onto _-chan's, giving her CPR at the same time. It was all too painful to watch.

_Why am I not doing that? I'm so useless... No I... I have to..._

**"_!" **I shouted, slamming the door open. "Move out of the way Haruka."

"… Sure." He replied, walking away from us. I gave _-chan CPR this time, and she woke.

"...M-Makoto...?" _-chan said, coughing up some water.

"Rest easy, I'll carry you back to my house." I gave her a gentle smile, and wrapped a towel around her body. _Why is she wearing something so sexy...? Crap... this is bad for my heart._

"Mmmm... _okay..._" She yawned, with a satisfied warm smile.

* * *

_**~Timeskip: Night~**_

_**~Second person POV~**_

You woke up, smelling this nostalgic, familiar fragrance again. What was it...? _French toast?_

_"French toast?" _you said, waking up to see Makoto next to you with a worried look. "Why so... gloomy Makoto?" you asked.

"Did... Did Haruka touch you anywhere else besides your lips?" asked Makoto, with a stern demeanor.

"W-What are you talking about?" You stuttered and gulped, never have you ever seen Makoto this serious. Suddenly, Makoto pinned you down on the bed, reaching close to your head.

"You know what I'm talking about..." He replied with a husky tone, then blowing softly into your ear.

"M-M-Makoto... that tickles..." You whimpered. "_Why is he acting like this?" you thought. _Makoto nibbled on your ear for a few moments, then moved to your neck, and sucked on your skin softly, gradually changing to rough. You moaned, Makoto obviously knew you wanted more by the way your body was responding to his actions, and gave you a few more evident hickeys.

Makoto unbuttoned the blouse his mother put on you to wear, and unclasped your bra. You felt embarrassed because usually Makoto would ignore looking at your cleavage, or any sex appeal. But today, it was an exception. Makoto was now looking at your exposed chest.

_"Beautiful..."_ He whispered, making your entire face in deep shades of scarlet, to rouge.

That night, the air was filled with giggling, moaning, soft whispers that the couple exchanged.

* * *

_**~Timeskip: Next day, morning~**_

You woke up yawning, turning next to your sweet boyfriend. Makoto woke up slowly, with his eyes fluttering, finally awake.

"Did I do well?" He asked.

**"You're far from okay."** You smiled gently, giving a soft fervid kiss on his lips.


End file.
